


trust

by burnedlilly



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Angst, College Life, F/F, gayness isn't questioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Tomo has some stuff to fix.
Relationships: Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu/Takino Tomo, Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> set in college life!

"Wanna come over tonight?"  
"Hmm... maybe..."  
"It's a lonely night overall. For two lonely people." Tomo knew the rabbit hole she was about to enter. Once again, she would 'fulfill' the desires both her and Yomi shared. But that was all.No talk after, and always another dumb excuse for 'No, I've gotta go home', for them not being able to face each other the next morning.

[...]

Takino's phone rang. "You're not answering, are you?" Yomi complained.  
But Tomo kept looking at that ringing phone. She picked it up from the desk as she saw the name on display.  
"Ah... Osaka?"  
"Fuck you, Tomo."  
"Tomo-chan!"  
"Just turn off!" Tomo finally sat on the bed, ignoring Yomi, who kept muttering.  
"Tomo-chan!"  
"Yes, it's me..."  
"What happened?"  
"Ha? Oh, fu...ck..." She remembered: they set up a date.  
"I-I'm... so sorry!"  
"It's ok, I just got home!"  
"What did you do?" Yomi asked.  
"SHUT UP, I'M BUSY HERE!"  
"Ah, Tomo-chan, if you can't talk, then..." Said swallowing her tears. Painfully.  
"It's not that, Osa-"  
"Sorry to bother." And before Tomo could answer, the call ends. She looks at Yomi with a 'I-fucked-everything-up' face.  
"Just get dressed and get out!"  
"Yomi..."  
"What? We're NOT continuing this. Put your clothes on and go back home! WITHOUT TALKING TO ME!" 

[...]

The day after, without even thinking about making amends before it, she goes to a nearby market since her fridge was almost empty. While walking through corridors, she hears familiar voices.  
"And that's why I always fight for the villains on horror movies, Kagura-san. They need some support."  
"Oh..." Osaka laughs and smiles at her.  
"About the Kare... this one is the best in my opinion." She hands Kagura a small box.  
"Thank you! I was really in doubt about it."  
"Good luck on cooking!"  
"I'll tell you if it ended up... ah, Tomo!" 'Fuck', she thinks. Out of everyone else, did she need to meet those two? Osaka stares at her and then looks in the opposite direction.  
"If it's just that, then... I'm... heading to the cashier." She doesn't even mind saying 'goodbye'. Completely odd and different from her normal behavior. Different from one minute before that.  
"What happened, Tomo?"  
"It's... complicated." Then, she looks at the box Osaka previously showed to Kagura. That was the one she always used, everytime she ate this dish at her place.  
"Did you get Osaka sad, Tomo? How did you manage to do that?"  
"I left her waiting yesterday. That's why."  
"Shit... try to not do that again. And say you're sorry." Maybe, Kagura doesn't want to think much about it. Saying this, she leaves the corridor,taking the last box with her.  
Tomo tries to look for Osaka, but she's nowhere to be seen. She's already left. It's pointless to run after her now.

[...]

The phone rings. Twice. Trying her hard to ignoreit, fails. She picks it up.  
"Why do you still bother explaining yourself to me?" Her voice trambles.  
"I want to apologize."  
"There's no need to... I know I'm the least of your worries." She feels empty. "You should just ignore me as you were trying to do yesterday."  
"I wasn't ignoring you!"  
"How come?! You literally made me wait for you... while being with someone else!"  
"I..."  
"Tomo, just tell me. Who were you with?"  
She hesitates, but decides to tell it: "Yomi."  
"Then you should call her instead."  
"No, listen! Please don't hang up."  
"Just stop doing this already... I'm always the considerate one."  
"I didn't think you'd get that hurt from it."  
"Are you kidding me? Tell me, is this a joke? Because if it is, stop it. Do I really need to explain it to you? You left me waiting and then..." She stops talking for the years to come out. "...you basically cheated on me."  
"I didn't cheat on you. It's not like we were something." 'It's not like we were something', it echoes in her mind, leaving her static. More tears come out.  
"If you... if you hate me that much, then you could have just said it. I didn't need all of this humiliation."  
"Wait, no, I didn't..."  
"You didn't mean that? What else do you want from me? Listen, even if it's just a joke, then you better know I'm extremely disappointed. DON'T play my feelings this way. I thought we felt the same towards each other. Guess I'm wrong... And don't call me again."

[...]

"You really know how to fuck things up, don't you?"  
"Don't act like you're not guilty!"  
"What? I'm not! I just called you to come over. You should've remembered you had set up a date." Tomo simply answered with an 'aghh' into a pillow. "But it's very impressing. I've never seen Osaka that way... you have some skills, Tomo."  
"Can you stop? I already know I'm a terrible person."  
"She's the type that would forgive you anyways. And you're the type that would make the same mistake twice... or more."  
"Why did I even come here?"  
"That's your reward for yesterday. You also left ME."  
"You told me I should go!"  
"The problem is... you've answered the phone. I told you to just ignore it."  
"Can you forgive me for that?"  
"I don't need to. Our relationship isn't based on trust or forgiveness. It's not like it mattered to me. Just know that if you do shit, then I'll get mad and you'll hear what you don't want to... but, at the end, it's not like my heart will be empty or anything."  
"So you don't care about us?"  
"I don't see 'us' anywhere. That's all." A cold wind breaks into the room.  
"I'm gonna go home."  
"Yeah, good choice. But... if you want some mercy, you know that I'm not the person to do so."

[...]

"I shouldn't let you in, but..."  
"I wanted to talk face to face."  
"Sure... because you totally didn't come here after hearing shit from Yomi, just so you could hook up with me, since you think it's howyou should express that you're sorry." Tomo  
freezes. "You're an open book."  
"You know I'm a mess... but I don't know what do I should do." Tomo's tears show up. "You're the only person that actually understands me, and...I still ruined everything between us."  
"You can't ruin what doesn't exist. According to yourself."  
"I lied. We do have something." Ayumu can't help it. She can't play tough... and she's not insensitive. Although she would like to say something like 'Fine, now cry the tears I cried for you', she can't. So she hugs Tomo, because that's what she's made of.  
"It's not fair, is it?" She says without doing eye contact. "It's not fair that I love you. And I'll always care about you, even if you don't care about me." Tomo, once again, is static. "Tell me... why do... why do I love you so much? Why do you always get me this vulnerable?" She looks at Tomo. Staring into her eyes. "I will always care about you and accept you anyways. I'm not asking anything for it,but I would be happy if you didn't do things like this again. You'll always be welcomed in my heart.Just... be a little grateful about it, ok?"  
"I don't deserve you."  
"Don't you see that it doesn't matter? I can't do other than this. That's how I feel, being a good thing or not." She smiles. "Don't go nasty after this." And leans to a kiss. A sweet one.  
"I'm going to be a better person, for you."  
"No, Tomo, I don't want that. Not for me. Please be good for yourself. This way, you will be good to me as well."  
"Right. I'll do my best!"  
"I trust you." Ayumu wipes their tears and laughs, heartwarmingly. 'Trust'. From a loved one. How to deal with something so precious? "Come here... let me prepare something for us to eat."

[...]

"Ah! You're already here!"  
"I didn't want to be late!" They greet each other with smiles.  
"I hope you didn't wait for too long."  
"Nah, I'm fine." Actually, Tomo has been there for the past hour. And barely slept the night before.  
"You look a little sleepy, Tomo. Let's do something fun to cheer up!"  
"Sure!" She grabs Ayumu's hand, as it said something like 'I'm not leaving you alone this time.'


End file.
